Nelly's Deilma:Inuyasha Style
by Ice Ninja Freeze
Summary: This is a parody of Nelly's Deilma(With Kelly, or course) What if sango was in love with...Inuyasha, but also loves Miruko?(I think that preety much the song was about, correct me if I was wrong) Plz R


8:39 PM 5/19/04(St.Louis MO, USA Time) Start of Nelly's Dilemma: Inuyasha's Stlye.

email:iceninjafreezehotmail.com and bsnow2k3yahoo.com

Disclamer:I dont own the song Dilemma. Nelly and Kelly Rowland do.(And some other people who are not me ) I dont own Inuyasha, I forgot who did and she should get the hat off for creating one of the best anime ever. This songfic is rated PG-13 for some stuff. This is VERY VERY VERY AU and OOC cause Sango is in love...with Inuyasha?!!?!?!?!(Well, in this songfic) And Sango like Miruko(I think...) Oh yea, this do have some Kagome, Miruko, and Kikyo bashin'  
  
[Sango]  
  
I.. love you, and I.. need you  
  
Inuyasha I.. love you, I do.. neeeeed you - but  
  
[Chorus: Sango]  
  
No matter what demon I kill, all I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with Miruko, know you know I'm crazy over you  
  
No matter what demon I kill, all I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my Miruko, y'know I'm crazy over you  
  
[Inuyasha]  
  
Check it, check it, check it, uhh  
  
I met this bitch and her family and her whole village was slaghter by a group of demon  
  
And uhh, for some reason, she got the hots for me the finest thing my anime done seen  
  
But oh no, oh no, she gotta a man who a fuckin perv name Miruko  
  
and a son, doh'ohhh, but that's okay  
  
Cause I, wait for Miruko to get suck up in that Wind Tunnel, cue and just listen, play position 69 with Sango  
  
Like a shortstop, pick up e'rything mami hittin  
  
And in no time.. (no time) I..  
  
I plan to make this wah-one an-i-me.. and that's for sure  
  
Cause I, I always been the type to, break up a full blooded demon   
  
But uh, there's somethin bout baby girl I just can't leave alone  
  
So tell me Sango what's it gonna be? She said  
  
(Sango: You don't know what you mean to me)  
  
[Sango]  
  
No matter what demon I kill, all I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with Miruko, know you know I'm crazy over you  
  
No matter what demon I kill, all I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my Miruki, y'know I'm crazy over you  
  
[Inubaka errr Inuyasha]  
  
Check it, check it, check it, uhh  
  
I see Kagome, and she look and I never say a word  
  
I know how that ho Kikyo start actin trippin out here about she think I killed her  
  
And there's no way-ayy-hey, Inu gon' fight over  
  
no Adult-hey-Swim.. as you can see  
  
But I, I like Sango,her stlye,her whole body  
  
The way you come through and holla and swoop Miruko with that overgrown boomerang  
  
Now that's demon gangstah-ah-ahhh..  
  
And I got special ways to fuck yah-ah-ahhh.. don't you forget it  
  
But uh, it ain't that easy for you to pack and leave that dickless perv  
  
But uh, you and dirty monk got ties for different reasons  
  
I disrespect that and right before I kill Miruko, she said  
  
[Chorus: Sango]  
  
No matter what demon I kill, all I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with Miruko, know you know I'm crazy over you  
  
No matter what demon I kill, all I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my Miruki, y'know I'm crazy over you  
  
[Inuyasha] Sing it for me S,  
  
[Sango]  
  
I.. love you, and I.. need you  
  
Inu I.. love you, I do.. (Inuyasha:c'mon girl)  
  
And it's more than you'll.. ever know  
  
But.. it's fo'sho  
  
You can always count on my love  
  
Foreveeeeer more, yeahh-yeahh..  
  
[Inuyasha]  
  
Gohan(Dragon Ball Z/GT), I know you shakin right  
  
Usagi(Sailor Moon), I know you bouncin right  
  
Yugi(Yu-Gi-Oh), I know you walkom right, cause  
  
Kagome, I see you swingin right  
  
(You don't know what you mean to me)  
  
[Chorus: Sango]  
  
No matter what demon I kill, all I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with Miruko, know you know I'm crazy over you  
  
No matter what demon I kill, all I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my Miruki, y'know I'm crazy over you  
  
[Inuyasha]  
  
Trigun, I know you shakin right  
  
Card Captors, I know you bouncin right  
  
Sailor Moon, I know you walkin right, cause  
  
Inuyasha, I see you swing it right  
  
(Sango:You don't know what you mean to me)  
  
Naraku, you still shakin right  
  
Koga, I see you bouncin right  
  
Seeshoumaru, I know you walkin right, cause  
  
Kikyo, I see you swingin right  
  
(Sango:You don't know what you mean to me)  
  
[Chorus: Sango]  
  
No matter what demon I kill, all I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with Miruko, know you know I'm crazy over you  
  
No matter what demon I kill, all I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my Miruki, y'know I'm crazy over you  
  
[Fakeass Nelly A.K.A Inuyasha]  
  
Spike(From Cowboy Bebop), I know you shakin right  
  
Starfire(From Teen Titans), I know you bouncin right  
  
Ranma(From Ranma 1/2...Never read the magma nor saw the anime, but I know why it's 1/2), I know you walkin right  
  
Sango, I see you swing it right  
  
(Sango:You don't know what you mean to me)  
  
Bsnow, you still shakin right  
  
Desmond, I see you bouncin right  
  
Fanfiction.net, I know you walkin right, cause  
  
Cast of Inuyasha, I see you swingin right  
  
(Sango:You don't know what you mean to me)  
  
END  
  
Did you hate it, did you like it. Did you made you laugh? Did it made you cry? Did it make you wanna paise me, or did it wanna flame me? Plese review. And for that lil thing I say that i knew what Ranma 1/2 wuz, alright. THis girl I know told me that in the magma that Ranma and his father was training and Ranma fell into a cursed lake.(Dumbass) The lake had a cursed that it can turn the person gender when he/she touch cold water and revert him/her back to his/her real gender when she/him touch warm water. So, Ranma was a dude, but when he fell into the cursed lake, the lake turn Ranma into a chick.(Author, me:Hell no! Coughstransexualcough) So cause of that, Ranma is 1/2 dude and 1/2 girl. Shit, if I had broght this Ranma magma instead of this Inuyasha magma, i would learn some stuff about Ranma(BUt the fact Ranma and Inuyasha is created by the same person), I would do a hentai fic when the girl verion of Ranma slipt up with him and male Ranma and female Ranma would...get a lil freaky.  
  
OKay, I got off the topic a bit but writing this songfic kinda wanna do a Inuyasha/Sango hentai fic. But I might do somethign better, Inuyasha gets not only Sango, but Kagome and Kikyo, at the same time! See ya l8er. 


End file.
